


Traffic Light

by purpleflowers



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers
Summary: Ketika Jungmo sudah debut lebih dulu dan Yunseong masih juga belum menyusul.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 3





	Traffic Light

Ini sudah tiga minggu semenjak Koo Jungmo debut bersama grupnya. Kedua kakinya akhirnya kembali menapaki panggung setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Selama itu juga dia memendam rasa rindu berada di bawah lampu sorot dan menikmati rasanya bermain di panggung.

Wajahnya bisa sampai seminggu penuh menghiasi layar kaca. Artikel yang membahas debut grupnya dan apa-apa saja yang mereka capai dalam waktu yang singkat juga selalu terpampang di berbagai portal berita. Sampai-sampai dia masih belum bisa percaya ini semua nyata adanya.

Jungmo baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal promosinya hari itu dan duduk di dalam mobil sambil menatap ke luar jendela kala tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke aplikasi _chat_ -nya.

_“Cie yang udah debut duluan. Congrats ya”_

Kalaupun nomor orang ini tidak terdaftar di kontak ponselnya yang baru, Jungmo akan tetap tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan semacam ini.

**Hwang Yunseong**

Mereka pernah menerka-nerka siapa yang akan lebih dulu debut. Jungmo yang agensinya sudah lebih dulu mengumumkan akan mendebutkan _boy group_ baru di 2020 atau Yunseong yang telah merilis lagu bersama teman-teman satu labelnya dan bahkan menjadi model merek pakaian kasual.

Keduanya hanya selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa kembali lagi ke panggung. Semua orang tahu akan hal ini, yang mereka tidak tahu adalah keduanya masih suka berkirim pesan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka.

Jungmo segera membuka aplikasi _chat_ -nya untuk membalas pesan tadi.

_“Siapa ya?”_

_“Wow wow wow sombong ya anda baru debut 3 minggu juga”_

_“Siapa duluan ya yg gak bales chat sampe lebih dari 3 minggu”_

_“Dasar pendendam. Gue juga sibuk kali. Siap2 debut sm masih ada photoshoot”_

_“Siap2 terus, debutnya kapan?”_

_“Liat aja entar”_

Hari ini cukup melelahkan buat Jungmo, tapi beberapa _bubble chat_ dari orang yang diam-diam selalu dia doakan agar dapat segera bertemu dengannya lagi di atas panggung ini, sudah cukup mengangkat sedikit letihnya.

Yang Jungmo tidak ketahui adalah alasan Yunseong tidak membalas pesannya selama lebih dari tiga minggu yaitu dia tidak ingin Jungmo terganggu karenanya, meskipun hanya untuk membalas pesan singkat. Dia tidak ingin perhatian Jungmo terbagi, dia hanya ingin Jungmo memusatkan perhatian pada debutnya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin Jungmo fokus menjalankan aktivitas promosinya.

Dan hal lain yang Jungmo tidak ketahui adalah, Yunseong selalu menyempatkan waktunya di penghujung hari untuk menonton penampilannya.

Jika untuk bertemu secara langsung sangatlah sulit, maka hanya dengan cara ini Yunseong bisa sedikit melepas rindu.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, menatap dari layar ponsel dengan bertemu langsung rasanya tidak akan pernah sama. Ada kehadiran yang tidak bisa digantikan dalam bentuk gambar, video, ataupun suara.

Ini sudah sangat malam, tapi Yunseong rela jauh-jauh menaiki kereta bawah tanah dari Mapo-gu sampai Gangnam-gu dan melewati Sungai Han hanya untuk menghampiri orang yang dia rindukan. Meskipun kemungkinannya juga tidaklah besar, tapi dia tetap ingin mencoba. Hari ini sesi latihan _dance_ -nya berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya, maka tidak akan dia sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Dia bersyukur Jungmo pernah dengan setengah bercanda memberitahukan alamat _dorm_ -nya dengan alasan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia ingin mengirimkan paket.

Maka di sanalah Yunseong berdiri. Di lampu merah dekat _dorm_ Jungmo. Tepatnya di seberang tikungan menuju _dorm_ -nya.

Dia bukan benar-benar berdiri saja di sana selama lebih dari setengah jam sambil menunggu Jungmo dan grupnya pulang. Tepat di depan _zebra cross_ lampu merah itu, ada sebuah mini market 24 jam yang menyediakan tempat duduk di jendela yang menghadap langsung ke seberang. Dari sana dia bisa melihat kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang.

Yunseong menunggu sambil memakan ramyun kesukaannya. Namun sebelum memakannya, dia sempatkan untuk memfotonya dengan menyertakan pemandangan di seberang. Dia punya rencananya sendiri.

Sampai ramyunnya habis, dia masih belum melihat van yang berbelok di seberang sana. Dia hampir menyerah sebelum akhirnya melihat sebuah van hitam melintas dengan jelas di seberang ketika dia membuka pintu mini market itu. Yunseong akhirnya berdiri di dekat tiang lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki.

Tidak, dia tidak menekan tombolnya dan menyeberang menuju _dorm_ Jungmo. Melainkan mengirimkan foto ramyunnya tadi pada pemuda itu.

_“Udah malem bgt sih, tp jgn lupa makan. Siapa tau lupa.”_

Yunseong langsung mengunci ponselnya setelah mengirimkan foto dan pesan tadi. Dia hanya berharap Jungmo masih sempat membaca pesannya sebelum dia benar-benar menyerah untuk menemuinya malam itu.

Beruntung Jungmo sempat membuka ponselnya ketika berada di dalam lift. Dia memang sudah mengantuk, tapi tidak butuh waktu sampai satu detik baginya untuk mengetahui di mana Yunseong sedang berada dari foto yang dia kirimkan itu.

Bel di dalam lift berdenting, tanda mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Tapi Jungmo dengan cepat menekan tombol lantai dasar.

“Ngapain dipencet? 'Kan nanti juga turun sendiri lagi liftnya?” Tanya sang leader.

“Umm.. Mau ke mini market sebentar. Beli cemilan,” kilah Jungmo. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Jungmo memang sedang ingin cepat-cepat ke mini market. Hanya saja untuk menemui seseorang.

Jungmo bahkan tidak sempat membalas pesan Yunseong. Dia hanya ingin seketika punya kemampuan teleportasi dan sampai di hadapan lelaki itu.

Ini masih musim semi, suhu yang dingin masih menyelimuti seluruh penjuru negeri. Angin pun berhembus dengan kencang. Meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Jungmo akhirnya tiba di lampu merah yang dia lewati tadi. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari sekuat tenaga. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada tiang lampu merah pejalan kaki.

Dia mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Dan di sana dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan hoodie berwarna hitam yang sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba mencerna apa yang indra penglihatan mereka saksikan. Mencoba untuk menyimpan dengan rapi apa yang mereka lihat ke dalam kotak memori.

Dan lebih dari segalanya, mereka mencoba melepaskan rindu yang sudah terlalu lama membelenggu.

Jungmo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan, _“Diem di sana. Gue yang nyebrang.”_

Si penerima pesan tidak perlu membalasnya. Dia cukup memberikan anggukan yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh si pengirim pesan.

Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki akhirnya menyala. Seolah diburu waktu, Jungmo melintasi jalanan itu secepat yang dia bisa. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda di seberang sana, seakan dia bisa saja menghilang dalam sekejap.

“Gak usah buru-buru kali. Jalanannya sepi. Lampu merahnya juga masih sisa 15 detik lagi.”

“Gue laper. Jadi buru-buru.”

Yunseong tertawa kecil mendengar alasan yang dia yakin setengahnya tidaklah benar.

“Yaudah. Mau ramyun?”

Pertanyaan itu hanya disambut dengan tawa oleh Jungmo sambil berjalan menuju pintu mini market.

Yunseong rela harus melewati Yongsan-gu, menyeberangi Sungai Han, dan berganti beberapa jalur kereta bawah tanah untuk bisa mendengar tawa itu. Dan dia rela memakan dua _cup_ ramyun di malam hari untuk bisa mendengarnya lebih lama lagi.


End file.
